Dying To Love You
by docsangel
Summary: Kelsey works at Teller Morrow and is in love with the infamous Tacoma Killer. Only thing is that he doesn't know it. What happens when she finally tells him how she feels? Will he feel the say way? Will he reject her? Will the obstacles that she will have to overcome bring him closer or push him farther away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting at the desk in the Teller Morrow office, I am entering invoices when a couple of the guys walk in to clock in for work. "Morning Darlin." says Jax. "Morning." I say. "Morning little girl." Happy says. "Morning Hap." I say but don't really look up at them. I just keep entering invoices to be filed. The guys walk out to the garage, knowing we are busy and I can't help but watch as he heads to the garage. You see, I've been working here at Teller Morrow for almost a year and I am utterly in love with Happy freaking Lowman. Of course he doesn't know this and I want to keep it that way. Gemma, Lyla and Opie are the only ones that know how I feel about him. Gemma walks into the office and to her desk and asks "How's it going this morning?" I look up at her and smile and say "Busy." before looking back down at the invoice. "I see your man is working today." she tells me, smirking. "I don't have a man Gemma. You know that." I tell her as I look up and glare at her. "Not yet you don't." she says and I just shake my head and get back to work.

A little later, Gemma says "I'm going to spend some time with Abel. You got it here?" I smile at her and say "I got it." She smiles and heads out the door. Lunchtime rolls around and the prospect comes to tell me that lunch is here. I head into the clubhouse and grab my food and head back to the office, telling the prospect "Go ahead. I'm gonna work while I eat." He nods and heads back to the clubhouse. It's closing time and I go to close up the office when Happy comes in to clock out. Locking the door behind me he asks "You gonna hang for awhile?" I shake my head no and say "Nah, I'm just gonna head home." I tell him. He nods before walking into the clubhouse and me to my truck to leave.

Pulling up to my house, I walk in and sit on the couch. I don't bother eating, just flip through the channels but the only thing on my mind is Happy. My phone rings and I look and see my best friend Lyla's name appear on the screen. "Hey Ly." I say as I answer. "Hey girl. Where are you?" she asks. "Home." I say simply. "Why don't you come and hang out with me? Party is really going." she tells me. "I don't think so." I tell her. "Get you ass up and dressed. You have thirty minutes to get here before I come after and make one of the guys carry your ass here." she tells me. "Fine. Be there in thirty." I tell her before hanging up. I really don't want to do this but I get up and put on a pair of comfortable jeans and top, throw my hair in a ponytail, apply minimal makeup and my black boots and head out the door. Pulling up to the clubhouse, I roll my eyes at all of the half dressed women here. I hate looking at them knowing every one of them have been with him. Him. It's gonna suck having to see him with croweaters knowing it won't ever be me. I walk up to the boxing ring where I see several leather clad men standing and watching the fight. Happy and Tig are in the ring and I see two croweaters holding their kuttes, shirts and rings. Great. I walk up to Opie and he hugs me. "Where's Lyla?" I ask. "Bar. You gonna hang and watch your boy?" he asks, being one of the few that knows how I feel. "Not my boy." I tell him before pulling away and heading inside to find my best friend.

I walk up to the bar where Lyla is standing with Ima. Lyla sees me walk up and pulls me into a hug. "You came." she says. "You didn't give me much of a choice." I tell her. I look at Ima and she just smirks and walks away. "What was that about?" I ask. "Who knows." she tells me, rolling her eyes. "The fight still going?" she asks. "Was as of a minute ago." I tell her. I ask the prospect for a beer and he hands it to me with a smile. "You look nice Kelsey." he says. "Thanks Sack." I say smiling back. He moves to wait on other customers and Lyla looks at me. "I think he likes you." she tells me. "Don't." I tell her. "What?" she asks and I just glare at her. "Come on. I was kidding." she tells me.

A few minutes later, Tig and Happy come in both with croweaters hanging all over them. They walk to the bar and Happy is standing next to me with his whore hanging all over him and I can't handle it. "I'm gonna get some air." I tell her. She nods before her and Opie look at each other worried. I walk out to the lot and head to my truck. Putting the tailgate down, I jump up and just sit there drinking my beer, staring at the ground. I hear footsteps and I look up to see it's Jax. He jumps onto the tailgate and asks "You okay?" I look at him for a second and say "Yeah, just needed some air." I tell him. "Have anything to do with the brother that is hanging at the bar?" he asks. "There are several of your brothers at that bar Jackson. I just needed some air." I tell him. "Why don't you tell him?" he asks. "What would be the point?" I ask, shrugging my shoulder. "Because then he would know and so would you." he tells me. "There's nothing to know." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and I say "I'm gonna head home. Can you tell Lyla I'll call her tomorrow?" I ask. "Yeah Darlin. I'll tell her." he tells me before jumping down. I jump down behind him and put up the tailgate and head home...alone...again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up to the house, I get out of the truck and head inside. Sitting down on the couch, I just stare off into space as the tears fall down my face. I hear a bike pull up and don't move. All of a sudden, I hear the door opening, knowing only one person has the key, and then hear the bike pull back off. Lyla doesn't say anything and neither do I. She sits beside me and pulls me into a hug and just lets me cry. Once I stop crying, I sit up and she heads to the kitchen to get a bottle of Jack Daniels that I had in the cabinet. Bringing it to the living room, we take turns taking swigs from the bottle and she says. "Talk to me." I shake my head. "Nothing to talk about that hasn't been said a million times." I tell her. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him." she tells me. "Why, so he can reject me?" I ask. "Maybe he won't. You never know. And if you tell him, then you won't have to worry about it anymore. If he feels the same, he'll say something. If not then you can move on." she tells me. "I don't know. You know I got a job offer last week?" I ask. "Where?" she asks me. "This little shop on Main. They were going to offer me better hours and more money but I turned it down." I say. "Because of him." she says. "Him and the guys. I don't want to leave Gemma and the guys but yeah, he was a big part of it. Maybe I should have taken it." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "You need to tell him. You tell him or I do." she tells me, knowing that's the only way to get me to tell him how I feel about him.

It's Sunday evening and I am walking up to Gemma's front door for her weekly family dinner. Walking in the door, I head to the kitchen and put the desert that I made on the counter with the rest of deserts. "Hey Gem." I say. "Hey baby." she says back as I kiss her cheek. "Need help with anything?" I ask. "No. Just grab a beer and head into the living room." she tells me. I nod, grab a beer out of the fridge and walk into the living room. I see everyone sitting around and see Happy over in the corner talking to Tig and I see Lyla sitting by Opie. Walking over and sitting beside her, I lean back on the couch and she leans back next to me. "You okay?" she asks. "I don't know." I answer her honestly. We sit and talk about random things while waiting on dinner to be served. "Dinner's ready." Gemma says and we all head to the table. We look at the table and see there are small place cards sitting in front of each seat. I see that I am seated between Lyla and Happy. Great. I take my seat and Happy leans over and says "You look nice." I don't look directly at him but say "Thank you." I don't speak much during dinner unless someone speaks directly to me. Once dinner is done, the croweaters that are there to help with cleanup start moving things to the kitchen to start cleaning. "I'm gonna go get some air." I tell Lyla.

I walk out the front door and walk over and sit on the tailgate of my truck. That seems to be my go to these days. I am sitting there, just thinking when I hear his raspy voice. "You okay little girl?" he asks. I look over as he leans against the tailgate. "Yeah. Just needed some air I guess." I say, getting down. He stands straight and I put my tailgate back up before I start to walk back to the house. "You avoiding me?" he asks. I stop in my tracks. I don't turn around but I feel him gently grab my arm. "Are you avoiding me?" he asks again and I nod my head yes. "Why?" he asks. "Doesn't matter." I tell him and try to walk away again. "Does to me." he says. I sigh before turning around to face him. "Fine. I'm avoiding you because I been in love with you since the day I started at the garage. Happy now?" I ask before trying to walk to my truck to leave but he grabs my arm again. Turning me to face him he says "You need to get over that shit. I'm not a nice person, Kelsey. So you need to get over that shit and move the fuck on. You're better than that little girl." he tells me. I pull away from him. "No, I'm not. It's that I'm not one of those twig bitches that weighs twelve pounds that spends all their time on their knees with a dick in their mouth. But you don't have to worry about me anymore." I tell him before walking away. I get into my truck and pull away from Gemma's and instead of heading home, I head out of Charming but not without the tears falling down my face. Just after I pass the leaving Charming sign, a car comes right at me. Swerving to miss the oncoming car, I lose control of my truck and crash into a tree, knocking me out.

Back at Gemma's, Happy turns towards the house to see half the club standing there glaring at him and Gemma and Lyla are standing in front of him. "We'll head to her house." Opie says as him and Lyla head to his bike, Opie shoulder checking Happy on his way past. Gemma storms into the house but stops at Clay and says "Keep him away from her." Clay nods before Gemma slams the door shut on her way in. The guys head to their bikes and every one glares at him as they pass. Happy gets even more pissed off before heading to his bike and going for a ride to clear his head.

As he gets to the leaving Charming sign, he sees tire marks leading off the road. Slowing down, he stops his bike and looks over the embankment and sees the familiar truck. Calling 911, he tells them where the truck is and that there was a wreck. Hanging up his phone, he runs down the hill and opens the truck door and sees me unconscious. Checking for a pulse, he's relieved to find one. A couple of minutes later, the paramedics come running down the embankment with a stretcher and start removing me from the truck to take to St Thomas. Unser is the first officer on the scene and starts asking Happy what happened. "I don't know. I was on my bike and saw the tire marks leading off the road and stopped to check it out. Found Kelsey out cold." he tells Unser. The paramedics pull me up the embankment and head to the ambulance and Unser says "It's Kelsey? Shit." Happy never takes his eyes off of me. "I got your statement. Follow them to St Thomas. I'll let Gemma know." Unser says. "Thanks." Happy says before running off to his bike to follow me to St Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unser pulls out his phone and calls Gemma. "Gemma, you need to get to St Thomas. There's been an accident." he tells her. Gemma hangs up the phone and the remaining members look at her worried. She looks at them and says "Kelsey was in an accident. They're taking her to St Thomas. Everyone heads out to their bikes and rides as fast as they can to the hospital. Pulling up to the hospital, they head into the emergency room and see Happy pacing back and forth. "What happened?" Gemma asks him. "I don't know. I saw tire marks and stopped to check it out and when I looked down the embankment, I saw her truck. They won't tell me shit." he tells her. "Good. You don't need to know shit." she tells him before walking away and to the desk. "Kelsey Gray was brought in. I'm her emergency contact Gemma Teller Morrow." she says. "They are still running tests but I'll get one of the nurses to fill you in." she tells Gemma before walking away. She walks back over and glares at Happy. "This is your fucking fault. Anything happens to that girl and I'll cut your fucking balls off." she seethes at him. No one has ever seen Gemma this pissed. An hour later, Happy is sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Opie sits next to him and asks "Did you really have to be that big of a dick?" Happy looks at him and says "She don't need me. She's better than that." Opie looks at him and says "That ain't for you to decide." They look at Lyla and she won't even look at Happy. She keeps watching the door for the doctor to come in. Once they see the doors open, Tara comes out. "She's got some swelling on her brain and she's still out. All we can do is wait. Her ribs are bruised but not broken, she's got some bruising to her face but other than that, she will be fine. We just have to wait on her to wake up." she tells us and everyone sighs in relief. Even Happy.

Everyone heads back one at a time to see her and when Happy goes to head back, Jax stops him. "You don't fucking go near her." he orders. "I just want to make sure she's okay." he says. "I don't give a shit. Head back to the clubhouse with everyone else." Jax says. Happy nods and heads out of the hospital and to the clubhouse like he's told. Gemma doesn't leave my side for two days. Clay comes into my room. "How's she doing?" Clay asks. "The same. No changes." she tells him. "At least it's not getting worse." he tells her. She stands and hugs him. "You need to go home and get some sleep." he tells her. "Fine." she says. She walks over and kisses my cheek before walking out of the room, leaving me alone for the first time in two days. Once Gemma is gone, the door opens and Happy slips in. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and takes my hand. He leans down and kisses my cheek and whispers "I'm sorry little girl." before standing up and slipping back out of the room.

A week has gone by and Gemma is in her normal seat beside me. My eyes flutter opened and I whisper "Gemma?" She jumps up and calls for the prospect that's outside my door. "Get the nurse. She's awake." She looks at me and asks "How you feeling baby?" She gives me a drink of water. "I hurt." I tell her. The nurse comes in and starts checking my vitals. "Hello Miss Gray. How are you feeling?" she asks. "In pain." I tell her. "We'll get you something for pain. Do you remember what happened?" she asks and I shake my head no. "You were in a car accident." she tells me and I nod. Once the nurse leaves, Gemma asks "You remember anything?" I take a second before saying "Car came at me just past the leaving Charming sign, I swerved and lost control of the truck. How'd I end up here?" I ask. "Happy found you." she tells me. "Great." I say before closing my eyes for a minute while the pain meds kick in.

At the clubhouse, everyone is sitting around when Clay's phone rings. "Hey Gem...Really...That's great...We'll head that way." Clay says before hanging up his phone. "Kelsey's awake and talking." he tells them. They all head out to their bikes but Clay stops Happy. "If she don't want to see you, you leave her alone. Understand?" Clay asks. Happy simply nods. They pull up to the hospital and they all run up to the floor where my room is. After everyone comes in to see me, Gemma says "Happy wants to see you." I sigh and say "I need to at least tell him thank you." she nods and gets him. He walks in and asks "How you feeling?" I look at him and say "I only wanted to tell you thank you for finding me and to let you know that I won't be around much anymore except to work. That good with you?" I ask with no emotion. "Yeah. Okay." He says before turning and walking out of the room as the tears start to fall. Lyla walks into the room and doesn't say anything. Just lays on the bed with me and lets me cry over him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later, I have been released to go back to work. Sitting in the office, Happy and Juice walk in to clock in. "Morning Kelsey." Juice says. "Morning Juice." I say. "Morning." Happy says. "Morning." I say. This seems to be the extent of our conversations since that day in the hospital. Lunchtime rolls around and Gemma and I are working on paperwork and Juice walks in. "You wanna go get something to eat?" I look up and then at Gemma and she nods. "Yeah. Sure." I say. I get up and grab my purse from the drawer and we walk to his bike. Handing me a spare helmet, I put my bag in his saddle bag and then put the helmet on before mounting the bike behind him. Pulling off the lot, we head out to the diner.

Watching us pull off the lot, Happy throws the wrench in his hand across the garage and Opie stands up in front of him and says "You got no right to be pissed. You rejected her so now you're going to let her be happy. Even if it's with another brother." Opie says. Happy just glares at him and walks away. He heads into the clubhouse, grabs a bottle of Jack and heads to his dorm. Getting to the door, a croweater walks up "Wants some company Happy?" she asks with a sexy smile. "Fuck off." he tells her before walking into the dorm alone and slamming the door in her face.

Pulling up to the diner, we get off the bike and walk inside. Getting to a booth, we sit down and start looking at the menus. "How have you been?" Juice asks. "Getting better." I tell him, thinking he's talking about physically. "What about everything else?" he asks and it dawns on me what he's asking. "I'm working on getting better. I just need to get my head straight." I tell him. "You know we all love you." he says. "I know. I love you guys too. I told Lyla, a couple of weeks before my accident, I got a job offer. Better hours, more money." I tell him. "Why didn't you take it?" he asks. "Didn't want to leave you guys. You're all my family." I tell him. "You know we all would have wanted to go with you." he tells me. I just smile. "But seriously. You know we want you to be happy right?" he asks. "I know. I just, I don't know how to get past this shit." I tell him. "You wanna know what I think?" he asks and I nod. "I think he's realizing he fucked up. While you were in the hospital, when he wasn't doing something for the club, he was in the waiting room waiting on updates on you. Lyla, Gemma and Jax wouldn't tell him shit. I don't think Opie would either. Think he was getting his updates from Tig though." he tells me. "That's the thing. I don't think that's it. It's just because you guys see me as family. Nothing more." I tell him. "You still love him?" Juice asks. "Doesn't matter." I say before going back to the menu.

After lunch, we head back to the garage. I get off Juice's bike and head to the office. "How was lunch?" Gemma asks with a smirk. "We just talked. You know he's one of my best friends right? Nothing's going to happen there." I tell her. "You know, when you left, Happy threw the wrench in his hand and headed to his dorm...alone." she tells me. "Gemma please don't. He can get mad all he wants. He's the one that rejected me. He's the one that said he didn't want me." I tell her and the tears start falling again. Gemma comes over and hugs me, telling me to head home for the day and relax.

I walk out to the lot and to my car and Juice follows me over. "You okay?" he asks. "Starting to think I should have taken that job." I tell him before walking the rest of the way to my car and heading home. Juice heads to the office. "Gemma? Is Kelsey okay?" he asks. "No baby. She's not. Her head is so twisted up." she tells him. "She told me that she turned down a job offer. More money and better hours because she didn't want to leave us but I think she didn't want to leave him." Juice says. "You think she still loves him?" Gemma asks. "Yeah. I do." Juice says before heading out to the garage to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pulling up at home, I walk in the door and collapse on the couch and start sobbing. I don't sleep much that night but decide that I won't cry over him again. I can't do this. I have to move on and be done. Getting up the next morning, I head out the door and head to work. Pulling up to the gas station, I pay for gas and head to the pump when a black Crown Vic pulls up next to me. A woman with blonde hair and resting bitch face gets out of the car. "Kelsey Gray, just who I was looking for." she says. "Do I know you?" I ask, knowing who she is. "Agent Stahl, ATF. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" she asks. "Make it quick. Some of us actually work for a living." I say and she smirks. "Don't worry. I won't keep you long. We're actually talking to all of the Old Ladies of the club." she says. "Well, there's where you're wrong. I work at the garage. I'm not an Old Lady." I tell her. "Well, that's a shame. My informant seems to think that you are the Old Lady to a, Happy Lowman." she tells me. "Well you were told wrong. Can I go?" She smirks and says "Since you're not an Old Lady then I guess you can. Have a nice day Kelsey." she tells me smugly before getting in her car and leaving.

Pulling up to the lot, I see Clay standing there talking to Gemma. I walk up to Clay and say "I need to talk to you and the guys." I tell him. "What's wrong?" He asks, concerned. "Agent Stahl." is all I say before he turns and yells "Church." They all walk into the chapel and take their seats around the Redwood. I am standing by the door when Clay starts talking. "Kelsey had an encounter with Agent Bitch this morning. Go ahead baby girl. Tell us what she said." he tells me. "When I stopped for gas, she pulled up next to me. Told me that she was questioning all Old Ladies and had a couple of questions for me. I stopped her and told her that I wasn't an Old Lady. Apparently she has an informant that's been hanging around here because she said her informant told her that I was an Old Lady." I tell them. "Who's?" Bobby asks. "His." and I point to Happy and he just smirks. "I told her that I wasn't anyone's Old Lady and I'm not. Especially not his. But if she has someone here giving her information and they are telling her wrong info like me being his Old Lady then there's no telling what other bad info they are giving her. She never said if it was a man or woman so it could be anyone that hangs out here." I tell them. "Shit. Thank you Sweetheart. Go on and help Gemma. We'll handle it from here. You did good telling us." Clay tells me. I nod and head out of the chapel and out to the office to get to work.

A little later, Clay comes into the office and tells Gemma. "I need a list of all croweaters and sweetbutts. I need to know which ones are new and which are old." he tells her. "Okay baby." she says and looks at him concerned. "I'll explain later." he tells her and she nods. "Stay close to Gemma baby girl." he tells me. "I will." I tell him. As soon as he leaves, Happy comes to the door. "Can we talk?" he asks. Gemma stands up and says "Take your time." before he steps inside and she leaves, closing the door. "What do you need?" I ask, not looking at him. "Come here please." he says as he sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Against my better judgement, I move over to the couch and sit beside him. "I'm sorry." he tells me. I look down at my hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I say as I go to stand, he grabs my hand, stopping me. "The night at Gemma's, I didn't want to push you away like that. I thought it was the right thing to do but then when I saw your truck and you were hurt, I lost it. I realized I couldn't push you away." he says. "Happy…" I start but he stops me. "Let me finish. When I saw you leave with Juice, it pissed me off because I realized I fucked everything up." he says. "Happy, Juice is one of my best friends. He took me to lunch to see how I was doing. That's it." I tell him. "You're not seeing Juice?" He asks. "No. I'm not seeing anyone." I tell him. He goes to say something but I stand up. "But that doesn't mean that I'll be seeing you. We just work together. I need to keep it at that. Nothing more. Remember, this was your choice. Not mine." I tell him. "Is it still my choice?" He asks. "Not anymore." I tell him. He nods before standing up, kissing the top of my head and walking out the door, leaving me even more fucked up than I was before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a month since my accident and Happy has been giving me my space. He still tells me good morning every morning but that's it. I'm still driving the loaner car that Gemma gave me until I can save the money to buy a new truck but I miss my truck. Lunch rolls around and Juice comes to the office to get me. I walk into the clubhouse and everyone is sitting around the table and there's only one empty seat...right next to Happy. Perfect. I sit down and Bobby starts handing out food. He hands me a salad and I start eating. "Salad?" Tig asks. "Trying to eat better. Get into shape a little." I tell him and he nods. I look at Juice and ask "I want to start running in the mornings. Will you run with me?" I ask. "Yeah. We can meet here early and you can shower here before work." he tells me and I nod. "Nothing wrong with you." Happy says. "Not doing it to lose weight. Just get in better shape." I tell him and he says "Still ain't nothing wrong with you." before getting up and heading back outside. I watch him walk out the door and look back down at my salad, appetite gone. "You two need to get your heads out of your asses. We all see that shit." Piney says. "Nothing to see. He made his choice." I say before getting up and throwing my food away and heading back to the office.

When it's time to leave for the day, I walk out of the office and lock up and Happy is waiting there for me. "Can I show you something?" he asks. "Happy, I really just want to go home." I tell him. "It will only take a second." he says. I nod and follow him to the garage bay. He opens the bay and turns the light back on. I stand there in shock. It's my truck. "Happy, is this…" I ask. "Yeah. Been working on it since you were in the hospital." he tells me. "Holy shit, Happy." I say as I walk around and look at my truck, good as new. "Thank you." I tell him not really knowing what else to say. "I wanted to do something to show you I'm sorry for treating you like I did." he tells me and I look at him even more shocked. He walks over and cups my face and I let him. "Please forgive me." he says. I look into his eyes and see he's sincere. "Okay." I say. He kisses my forehead and backs away. Still looking at him, I say "Happy I still can't be more than friends with you. I can't let myself fall back like that." I tell him knowing that I still love him as much now as I did before. "All I'm asking is a chance to earn your trust back. Like I said before, I realized I fucked up. I can't push you away and I'm hoping you'll let me earn my way closer." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and nod my head. He walks back over and pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him and we just stand there. After a minute, he says "Get in. I'll follow you home." I nod and he walks me to the driver door. Getting in he says "I'm right behind you." I nod and he closes the door.

Pulling into my driveway, I get out of the truck and walk over to his bike. He shuts the bike off and I lean forward and hug him and as I pull away, I kiss his cheek. "Thank you Happy. This truck is my baby." I tell him. "I know but can I ask why you love this truck so much?" he asks. "It was my dad's. We rebuilt the engine together before he died." I tell him and he nods his understanding. "Your last connection to him." He says and I nod. "I get it. I'll see you in the morning little girl." he says. "Good night Happy." I say before backing away. He watches me walk into the house before cranking his bike and heading back to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy walks to the bar and Tig takes the seat next to him. "Where'd you go?" Tig asks. "Followed Kelsey home. Fixed her truck." he says simply. "Shit. I bet she was happy. She loves that fucking truck." Tig says. "Yeah. Said her and her old man rebuilt it before he died." Happy tells Tig and he smiles. "I take it she's talking to you again?" Tig asks and Happy nods. Tig looks at his friend for a minute and asks "You love her don't you?" Happy just nods again. "Well then, we'll just have to get you your girl." Tig says and Happy looks at him confused before Tig motions for Opie to come over. "What's up?" Opie asks. "Think Lyla would help our boy here snag him an Old Lady?" Opie looks at Happy and smirks before pulling out his phone and calling Lyla to come to the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Lyla walks into the clubhouse and Opie greets her. "What's up?" she asks. "We need your help." Tig says. "Okay. With what?" she asks. "Helping the killa here snag his Old Lady." Opie says. She looks at him and asks "Are you serious? I swear to God if you're fucking with her and you hurt her, you won't have to worry about Gemma cutting your balls off because there won't be enough left of you to cut." she tells him. Tig and Opie smirk at how protective she is of me. Before Happy can say anything Tig speaks up. "He fixed her truck." She looks at him shocked. "She has her truck?" Lyla asks and Happy nods. "I'm gonna ask this, and you better not lie. Do you love her?" she asks and he says "Yeah. I know I fucked up and I already asked her to forgive me and she said okay but yeah, I love her." he says. Lyla smiles and says "Well, let's get started then. You're past the first step fixing her truck and asking her to forgive you. But she's not like other girls. That whole flowers and candle light dinner shit don't work with her." Lyla says. "You want to get close to her, do little things. Show her, that she's it. No more whores. They push up, you push them away. Give her your attention. Take her for a ride. She's a simple girl. She loves astrology. Take her somewhere that she can clearly see the stars, put out a blanket and lay there with her and let her tell you about the stars. That's the shit that will make her want to be with you but I'm telling you. Her heart is there. That girl loves you more than anything. All you have to do is show her you're not going anywhere." Lyla tells him. "I get it." he says.

The next morning, I walk into the office to clock in. Happy and Tig walk in to clock in. "Morning Doll." Tig says. "Morning Tig." I say. "Morning little girl." Happy says. "Morning Hap." I say and I actually look up at him. "How's the truck running?" he asks. "Like she was never wrecked. Thanks again Happy." I tell him. He walks over and kisses my cheek and says "I got you little girl." I look at him and nod before he heads out to work. Gemma walks in and asks "Is that your truck out there?" I smile and say "Yeah. Happy fixed her for me. Surprised me with her last night." I say. "That's great baby. How are you doing with that?" she asks. "I forgave him but told him that I couldn't be more than just friends with him." I tell her. "You still love him?" she asks. "Never stopped. You know the night of your dinner, he told me he wasn't a nice guy. All I wanted was a chance to show him that he wasn't a bad guy either." I tell her. She looks at me and smirks and says "I have a feeling things will work out." she tells me.

Lunch time rolls around and Juice comes to get me for lunch. Chibs hands me my salad and Happy pushes his fries over. "Eat." he tells me. "I am eating." I tell him. "That all you're having?" he asks. "No. I have apples and oranges in the fridge for snacks and planning on grilled chicken and veggies for dinner." I tell him. "That sounds good." Happy says. "It does." I say. We go on eating and Bobby asks "Is that your truck out there?" I smile and say "Yeah. Happy surprised me with her last night before I left. Fixed her up for me." I tell them and they all smile. I look over at Happy and he just winks at me. The rest of the day goes by slow so I head home for dinner.

The next morning, I am up and ready for my morning run with Juice. I meet him at the clubhouse at 6am and we head out. We run through town and back around and do a total of six miles that morning. It's getting easier for me to do it every day. We run back to the clubhouse and when we come in the gate, I see Happy sitting at one of the picnic tables smoking. "I'll be inside in a minute." I tell him and he nods before going in. I walk over to Happy and say "You're up early." He smirks and hands me a water. "Thanks." I say. I take the seat next to him and we just sit. "I want to take you somewhere after work tonight." he says. "You not gonna stay for the party? You're girls will miss you." I try to say jokingly but even I can hear the sadness in that comment. "They ain't my girls. I want to take you out tonight." he tells me. "Happy…" I start. "You got other plans?" he asks. "No. But…" I start. "No buts. I got somewhere I want to take you. It's one date. I promise there are no expectations." he says and I nod. Standing up, he stands with me. "I can't promise anything Happy." I tell him. "All I ask is a chance to show you you're it for me." he says and I look at him shocked. "Happy…" I start. He cups my face and says "One chance." he says and I nod. Kissing my lips softly he says "You can shower in my room. Your bag is already there and I'll have coffee waiting when you come out." he says and I nod. I look at him for another second before he kisses me one more time and says "Go."

After showering and getting dressed for the day, I walk out to the main room and see Happy sitting at the bar with a coffee in front of him and one on the bar next to him. I walk over and sit down, taking the cup of coffee and taking a long sip. After finishing my coffee, I tell Happy, "I'm heading to the office." He nods. I kiss his cheek and he grabs my hand. Pulling me back, he kisses my lips softly and says "I'll see you in a few." I nod and walk away wondering what the hell has gotten into him. Gemma shows up and as soon as she walks in, she sees the confused look on my face and shuts both doors. "Spill." she says. I look up at her and say "I don't know what the hell is going on. Shit." She pulls her chair over next to mine and says "What happened?" I look at her and say "You know he fixed my truck right?" She nods. "Well, he was waiting here with a bottled water when I got back from my run with Juice. Then tells me that he wants to take me out on a date after work. Missing the party and the croweaters. Told me that they aren't his girls and that he wants to show me that I'm it for him." I tell her. "Holy shit." she says. "Yeah." I say. "You going?" she asks. "Yeah. I agreed but told him I couldn't promise anything. But shit Gemma, he kissed me. It was just a simple kiss but he did it a few times. My mind is so fucked up over him and now he's, I don't know, it's like he's actually trying to be with me." I tell her. "It's not _like_ he's trying. He's actually trying. Just keep yourself open." she tells me and I nod.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's time to close up the shop and I walk out of the office to lock up. "You ready little girl?" he asks. I nod my head. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. We walk over to his bike and he hands me the helmet that Juice normally keeps for me and I get on behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist but still not getting really close to him. He grabs my hands and pulls me closer before bringing one hand up and kissing my knuckles. He starts the bike and we head off of the lot. Riding around for a bit, we drive out of Charming and he eventually turns off onto this gravel road, pulling up to a clearing next to the streams. Shutting off the bike, we both dismount and take off out helmets. I look around while he opens the saddle bags. I see him pull out a blanket and he takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and we walk closer to the water. Putting the blanket down, we both sit down and just look out at the streams. "This is beautiful Hap." I say. He takes my hand again and laces his fingers with mine like he did before. "This isn't the only reason I brought you here." he says and I look at him. He lays back and I lay back next to him, never letting go of his hand. I look up at the sky and say "Oh my God." My free hand moves up to my mouth and I turn my head to look at him and see he's smiling. I look back up at the sky full of stars and lay my head against his shoulder. "Tell me what you see." he says. I don't say anything for a second. "Describe what you see when you look up there." he says. I take my free hand and start pointing stars out. "There's the North Star. There's the Big Dipper and Little Dipper. Over there is Orion's Belt, Cassiopeia, and you see that little cluster of stars there? That's the Seven Sisters." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. "It's Greek Mythology. Atlas was the Titan that held up the sky and Pleione was the Oceanid protected the sea. They had seven daughters. Maia, Electra, Alcyone, Taygete, Asterope, Celaeno, and Merope. They were Nymphs in the train of Artemis. But Polynesian legend says that the seven sisters made a single star that was so beautiful that the Polynesian God Tane hated that everyone bragged on it's beauty so he smashed the star into the pieces that you see now." I tell him. "Wow. You like Astrology that much huh?" he asks. "Not just that. Greek Mythology has always fascinated me." I tell him. He leans up on one elbow, facing me and wraps one arm around my waist and just looks at me. "You're amazing." he says. I shy away. "Don't do that. Be proud of it." he says. I look back up at him and he leans down and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss and I feel my arms wrap around him and pull him closer. When we come up for air, he says "I love you too." I look him in the eyes and say "Happy…" but he stops me. "Kelsey, I love you. I have since I met you but I didn't think you needed someone like me. I told you I'm not a nice guy and I meant it but I can't stay away from you anymore." he tells me. "Happy, I know you're not a nice guy. Hell, I've seen how big of a dick you can be. I know what you do for the club. You think they keep that shit from me?" I ask. "But, Happy, you're not a bad guy either. You're loyal, strong, protective. All things that I love about you." I tell him. He kisses me again and says "I want you to be mine. Be my girl and when you're ready, my Old Lady." he says. I look at him shocked for a second before pulling him down and saying "I want that too." I kiss him and he deepens the kiss. We lay back on the blanket again, me snuggled into his side just talking until the sun comes up.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, he tells me "Go to my dorm and lay down for a while. I'll let Gemma know you'll be in when you wake up. Your bag is still in my dorm too." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. He smiles and kisses me softly. "I love you little girl." he says. "I love you too Happy." I say before heading to the clubhouse and to his dorm. Walking into the office, Happy sees Gemma sitting there. "Where's Kelsey?" she asks. "Headed to my dorm to rest. We were out all night." he tells her. She smirks and he says "Not like that. Took her to the streams to look at the stars." he tells her. "I bet she loved that." Gemma says. "She did. Shit, Gemma, I knew she was smart but I didn't know just how smart she was." he says and she looks at him confused. "She told me the stories about all the constellations and Greek Mythology. She's fucking perfect Gemma." he says. "So are you two?" she asks and he nods. "She's my girl and I told her that when she's ready I want her to be my Old Lady. We'll take this shit at her pace. I want her to see I'm in this." he tells her. "You know, there's a little shop that opened up last week. I went in the other day and they have some things in there that she might like. I saw a necklace that had a pendant that looked like a galaxy on it." she tells him. "What's the name?" he asks, getting an idea. "Heaven's Gate. Everything they have there has something to with celestial shit." she tells him. "I'll be back. She'll be in when she wakes up but if she comes in before I get back, just tell her I had some things to take care of." he tells her. "I got her baby." Gemma says before he heads out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pulling up in front of the shop Gemma told him about, he gets off his bike and heads inside. Walking around looking, a woman comes up and asks "Can I help you find anything?" He looks at her and for the first time sees no judgement. "I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. Her birthday is coming up and I want to get her something special." he tells her. "Okay. What does she like?" the woman asks. "She's into Astrology and Greek Mythology." he tells her. "Okay. That gives us a good starting point." she says. He follows her over to a display case and he sees what he thinks is the necklace that Gemma was talking about. "What about this necklace?" he asks. "That pendant is the Andromeda constellation." she says. "Can you engrave the back?" he asks. I can. I can do it now if you like." she says. "Great." he says. "What would you like it to say?" she asks. "I love you. And a smiley face like this." he says and raises his shirt a little. "Give me an hour." she says, smiling.

That afternoon, Happy comes back and heads to the office. Seeing only Gemma there, he asks "Where's Kelsey?" She smiles and says "Still sleeping." He walks in and closes the door. "I want to show you something." he says, taking the box out of his kutte and showing her the pendent. Turning it over she sees the engraving. "Happy, she's going to love this." she tells him. "I hope so. The pendant is of one of the constellations she was talking about last night." he tells her and can't believe he actually remembers that shit. Gemma smiles and says "When she gets up, take her home and order dinner. Give it to her then." she says. "I'm giving it to her tomorrow since that's her birthday. I got her something already but I want to give her this in private." he says and Gemma smiles.

That next afternoon, we are all at Gemma's and eating dinner. Sitting between Lyla and Happy, his hand is on my leg and my fingers are intertwined with his. After dinner we all move to the living room and they start handing me gifts. Getting a lot of clothes from the girls and money and cards from the guys, Happy hands me a gift. I open it up and it's a new helmet with Princess painted on it. I look at him and smile and kiss him softly. Looking around at everyone, I say "Thank you guys. This means a lot to me." I tell them. After we all start heading home, Happy taking me to my house, we walk inside and he helps me put everything in my room. "You staying?" I ask and he nods. "I have something else for you." he tells me. "Happy, you already got me something." I tell him. "That was something you can use. This is something personal." he tells me. Taking the small box out of his kutte, he hands it to me. Opening the box, I look at the pendent and at him and gasp. "Andromeda?" I ask and he nods. "Turn it over." he says. I turn it over and see the words I love you and his signature smiley. I look at him and say "I love you too." I kiss him softly before he puts it on me.

Standing up, I say "Let's go to bed." We head into the bedroom and strip down to me in my panties and his shirt that he just took off and him in just his boxers. I curl into his side and look up at him. He looks at me and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss as I pull him to hover over me. He breaks away and asks "Are you sure?" I smile and say "Time to claim your Old Lady Hap." He smiles wide before crashing his lips with mine. Deepening the kiss again, we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and gentle pace, he looks into my eyes and places his forehead with mine. Neither of us say a word. All you can hear are the little moans that come from me and grunts that come from him. I find my release with him right behind me and he stays hovered over me and I feel a tear fall from my eye. "Why are you crying baby?" he asks worried. I look into his eyes and say "I never thought I'd be with you. I never thought I'd be this happy." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you're happy." Laying beside me, he pulls me as close as he can get me before we both drift off to sleep with smiles on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Happy and he has his arms around me, holding me close. I start to grind against his morning wood when I feel him start to grind back. "Morning little girl." he rasps. I don't say anything. We are both still naked from the night before. I reach behind me and start to stroke his manhood nice and slow. "Fuck little girl." he rasps and I can't help but grin. He reaches down my stomach and starts to run his fingers up and down my already wet folds. "Already wet for me?" he asks. "I need you Happy." I moan. He moves my hand from his manhood before positioning himself at my entrance from behind and sliding into my wet heat. We both moan at the sensation. He starts to thrust in and out slow and easy and I start meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder Hap. Please baby." I moan and he starts to thrust harder and faster. "Fuck, don't stop." I moan. "You're so fucking tight little girl. I love your pussy." he rasps. Turning me onto my hands and knees, he enters me from behind and starts slamming into me and I feel myself start to let go and see stars. Pulling out, he turns me onto my back before entering me again. He puts my ankles over his shoulders and starts to thrust in and out hard and fast and I look up at him and he's watching me. "I want to see you cum." he rasps. I find my release again before he finds his right behind me. Pulling out, he collapses beside me. I look at him and he looks at me before kissing me roughly and saying "I fucking love you." I laugh and say "I fucking love you too." I start to get up and he asks "Where are you going?" I look at him seriously and say "I'm going to the diner. I'm starving." I tell him. He starts laughing before getting up and getting dressed with me.

Heading out of the house, we get on his bike and head to the diner. Walking in, we take a booth in the back and are sitting across from each other. I pull out my phone and text Gemma that I will be in after we eat. "Who are you texting?" he asks. "Gemma. Letting her know I'll be in after we eat." I tell him and he nods. The waitress comes over to take our orders and she looks at Happy and never looks my way. I see her smiling sweetly at Happy and he doesn't even look at her. "I want the grand slam with orange juice." he says. "Big meal for a big man." she flirts and he says, looking at me and smirking "My Old Lady wants a ham and cheese omelets with a side of bacon and hashbrowns and orange juice." She finally looks at me and then looks at him disappointedly and says "Of course." and walks away. "I think she was trying to flirt with you." I tell him but don't smile. "Don't matter. She don't fucking matter. My Old Lady does." he says and I start laughing. "You like calling me that don't you?" I ask. "Fuck yeah. Never thought I'd ever take an Old Lady." he says. "I don't have your crow. You can still back out." I try to say jokingly but he looks at me with the most serious look on his face and says "Fuck that. You're getting my crow at the party tonight. No backing out of this shit. You're stuck with me." he says. "Could be worse. I could be stuck with Tig." I say and he actually laughs. "Nope. You're mine." he says. "All yours Hap. Only yours." I say seriously. He looks at me before moving to my side of the booth. Tilting my head up to look at him, he places a soft kiss to my lips and says "Only mine."

After we eat, we head to the garage to work. I walk into the office and Gemma smiles at me. "How was your night?" she asks. "Perfect. This morning too." I tell her and she realizes what I am getting at. "That's great baby." she says as she hugs me. "Are you going to be at the party tonight?" I ask. "For a bit. Why?" she asks. "No reason. Just getting some ink tonight." I tell her as I pick up the invoices on the desk to be filed. "Ink? Holy shit! Seriously?" she asks and I nod. She pulls me into a hug and we are laughing. Jax comes to the door. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Our girl here's finally getting a crow." she tells him. "Shit. Really?" he asks and I nod. He hugs me and says "Congrats Darlin." before he heads out to the garage. I look out the window and see Jax hugging Happy and when they separate, Happy looks at the window and sees me smiling and he winks at me before getting back to work.

That night, we are at the party and I am sitting backwards on a chair and my shirt is off. Happy is putting the stencil on me and tells me "You need to take a break, let me know." I look at him and kiss him softly and say "I'm good baby." An hour and a half later, I have a crow perched on a rock with a locket hanging from his mouth that has my Andromeda constellation and smiley face in both wings and a banner across the rock that says "Happy." Once I have my ink done, we are standing at the bar, taking shots and celebrating. I turn in his arms and move to whisper in his ear. "Take me to bed Daddy." I whisper seductively. Without saying a word, he picks me up over his shoulder before carrying me to the dorm with our family cheering behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carrying me into the dorm, he locks the door before putting me on the bed. Hovering over me he says "Time to claim my Old Lady." I smile before his lips crash with mind and I feel myself responding. We start shedding clothes before he enters me but instead of it being hard and fast like it has been, he's being gentle and slow. Thrusting in and out at a slow and easy pace, never breaking the kiss, he starts kissing down my neck, leaving love bites along the way. "Don't stop Happy. Fuck don't stop." I say. "I wanna feel you cum baby." he rasps and I start meeting him thrust for thrust. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Still inside me, he kisses me softly and says "I love you so much little girl." I smile and say "I love you too Happy. More than you know." He pulls out of me and lays on his back and pulls me to lay my head on his chest to fall asleep with the man I love.

Waking up the next morning, Happy is gone. I get up and get dressed before heading out to the main room. Walking up to the bar, the prospect brings me a coffee and I take it out to the picnic table. Sitting on one of the benches, Happy comes over and sits beside me. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say before kissing his lips softly. "I woke up and you were gone." I tell him. "Yeah, wanted to let you sleep a little longer." he tells me. Smiling at him, I say "I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too." He puts his arm around me while I drink my coffee and I look over and see one of the porn whores pull up. Ima. She looks at Happy and does a little finger wave like I'm not even there. Happy just rolls his eyes and pulls me closer. "I fucking hate her." I say. "I know. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm all yours." he tells me as he kisses me softly. "You know if she touches you, I'm bouncing her off the fucking floor." I say. "Fuck, I love you." he says and I start laughing.

Later that evening, there's another party. Sitting at the bar with Gemma, Ima comes in and walks over to the pool table where Happy and Tig are. She wraps her arms around Happy's waist and he doesn't touch her. I walk over and grab her by her hair and slam her to the ground. "Don't fucking touch my Old Man." I seethe. "Sweetheart, he wasn't your Old Man when he was inside me." she says. "Really. When was this?" I ask. "Two nights ago." she tells me. I look at Happy and ask "That true?" He glares at her and then looks at me and says "Fuck no." I grab Happy's gun from his holster and put it to her head. "You come near my Old Man again, I'll blow what little brains you have out. Understand whore?" She looks at me wide eye'd before nodding her head yes and rushing away saying "Crazy bitch." I yell "Don't fucking forget it." I turn to Happy and say "I find out anyone is touching what's mine, I'll cut your fucking dick off." I say before walking to the bar and grabbing a bottle of Jack and heading out to the picnic tables.

Sitting out there for a couple of minutes, I take a couple of good pulls from the bottle before Happy walks out and sits next to me. Taking the bottle from me he asks "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" I don't look at him but I sigh. "I've dealt with bitches like her my entire life. They think that they can do anything they want and I'll just walk away and let it happen. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let someone treat me like that again. And now, being your Old Lady, I won't be seen as weak. I meant what I said. She touches you again, I'll blow her fucking brains out." I tell him. "I wouldn't expect anything less." he tells me, pulling me close. "I love you Happy." I say. "I love you too. You made me proud as hell. After you walked away, Tig told me that I had a hell of an Old Lady. You are fucking perfect." he tells me. I stand up and say "Then take your Old Lady to bed Killa." He smirks at me before picking me up over his shoulder and heading us to our dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone...again. I get up and get dressed and head out to the main room. Sitting at the bar, the prospect hands me a coffee and I look around for Happy. "He's in the garage." he tells me. I look at him and nod my thanks before heading out to the garage. Seeing Happy leaning under the hood of a car and I just stand back and watch. "You gonna just stand there and watch me all day?" he asks. "Thought about it." I say back. He stands up straight and walks over to me. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "I slept good. Still wish you would have woken me up." I say. "I know but you were sleeping too good. Gotta make sure my Old Lady is rested." he says before placing a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you." he whispers against my lips. "I love you more." I tell him. "Awe you guys are so cute." we hear Gemma say behind me. He pulls me close and we look over at her. "I'm so glad you're happy baby." she tells me and I snuggle closer to Happy. Kissing him softly I say "I better head to the office." Letting me go, he kisses me one more time before I walk away and into the office with Gemma.

"How are things going baby?" she asks. "Good. Really good actually." I tell her. "Good baby but what's this I hear about you threatening to blow a whore's brains out?" she asks. "Whore shouldn't touch what's mine." I tell her smirking. "That shit right there makes for a hell of an Old Lady." she tells me and I can't help but smile. Lunch time rolls around and Happy comes to the door. "Let's head to the diner." he says. I grab my bag and head out the door. Getting on the back of his bike, I wrap my arms around him tight and we pull out of the lot.

We head to the diner and order our lunch and he says "I need to talk to you about something." I look at him confused and he says "We had church this morning and we're partnering with Luann with Cara Cara." he tells me. I look down at my hands and it's like he knows what I'm thinking. "Hey, I'm all yours baby." I just nod. The waitress brings our food and I barely touch it. "You need to eat baby." he says so I eat just enough to satisfy Happy. Now, Ima and the other whores will be all over him and I can't do anything about it. Great. We finish eating and head back to the shop. Getting off the bike, he pulls me close and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air he says "Those whore ain't got shit on you little girl. You're mine and I'm yours. Period. You hear me?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I hear ya." I say. I walk into the office and start filing invoices and don't say anything else the rest of the day.

Getting off work, Happy says "There's a wrap party tonight. Get ready, you're my date." I look at him and shake my head. "You go ahead. I'm gonna relax here." I tell him. "No. You're not. I'm walking into that party with my Old Lady by my side. We're a packaged deal." he tells me smirking. Shaking my head, I walk to the bedroom and put on the sexiest dress I own. Strapless dress that's royal blue, form fitting bodice with the skirt that flows out at the waist and my royal blue pumps. My hair is in a french braid and I have my leather jacket. Walking out to the living room, Happy sees me and runs his hand down his face. "Holy fuck." he says. I just look at him. "You look fucking perfect Kelsey." he says. "Let's do this." I say as we head out the door.

Pulling up to Cara Cara, Tig and Chibs are just getting there. "Holy shit. You looks amazing." Tig says. "Thanks." I say. "Showing the whores they don't stand a chance huh Lass?" Chibs asks. "Damn straight." I tell him smirking. We walk in the door and head right to the bar. "I gotta talk to Jax a second. I'll be right back." Happy says before kissing me softly. Standing at the bar, Ima walks up. "What the fuck are you doing here? This is a private party." she tells me. "I know. I was invited." I tell her. "By who?" she asks. "My Old Man. You know. The one that I told you if I caught you touching I'd blow your head off?" I ask. "Sweetheart, you really think you can satisfy him?" she asks smirking. Standing up off the bar stool I say "Oh Sweetheart, I know I can. He can't get enough of my tight pussy." I tell her. I see Happy standing over to the side, talking to Jax and I smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I might take my Old Man and take advantage of the facilities." I say before walking away from her.

Walking over to Happy and Jax, Happy puts his arm around me. "Jax, you mind if I borrow my Old Man?" I ask smirking. "By all means Darlin." Jax says. I take Happy's hand and take him to one of the back rooms. Closing the door and locking it, I push him over to the desk and make him lean against the desk. Kissing him deeply, I start working on his belt buckle. Sliding his pants and boxers down his hips, releasing his hard member, I drop down to my knees and take his entire length into my mouth. Sliding up and down his shaft, I feel him start to thrust in and out keeping the pace with me. Pulling me to stand, he turns around and places me on the desk. Sliding my dress up and pulling my panties to the side, he enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out hard and fast. The door starts opening and he never stops his assault on my wet heat and I look over his shoulder to see Ima standing there. "Harder Happy. Please baby." I moan while looking at her and smirking. She backs out of the room and Happy causes me to find my release as he finds his behind me. Kissing me softly, he pulls out and we start to redress. "Who opened the door?" Happy asked. "Just a whore." I say and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ima." I say and he kisses me hard and says "Like I said. I'm all yours baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking back out of the room and back into the party, Jax walks up and smirking. He pats Happy on the shoulder as he walks by and says "When in Rome." and I bust out laughing. Happy pulls me closer and I see Ima glaring at me. Happy sees it too and he puts me against the wall and crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air, he says "We made an appearance. Let's get out of here." I ask "Are you sure?" Smirking, he says "Fuck yeah. I want to rip that dress off of you and bend you over. My dick is still hard." he says and I kiss him softly. Taking his hand I say "Take me home Killa." Picking me up over his shoulder, he carries me towards the door with everyone cheering and catcalling.

Pulling up at home, we head inside and as soon as we are inside, he starts unzipping my dress and it falls to the floor at my feet. Picking me up, he carries me to the bedroom before laying me on the bed in nothing but my panties, bra and heels. He starts taking off his clothes until he's completely nude and then reaches to take off my bra. Kissing me deeply, he moves my panties to the side and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace, I lose myself and find my release a couple of times before he turns me over onto my hands and knees and enters me again. Slamming into me over and over causing me to find my release before he finds his behind me. Finally taking my panties off and my shoes, we lay beside each other and he pulls me close. Laying with my head on his chest, I'm just thinking. Like he's reading my mind, he says "Don't ever think that I'll cheat. I won't baby. I love you and no one can make me feel like you do. You're it for me." he says. I look up at him and say "You're going to be around porn whores all day long. You can't tell me you won't be tempted." I say. "Nope. Babe, those whores are just that. They suck dick for a living. I don't want someone that everyone else has had. You're all I want. All I need." he says and I believe him.

The next morning, I wake up and Happy is still in bed with me. He pulls me closer and I move to straddle him. Feeling his morning wood under me, I slide my warm, wet heat onto his hard member and start to slide up and down and feel his hands move to my hips as he wakes up. "Fuck little girl." he says as I speed up my pace. My hands on his chest for leverage, one of his hands goes to the back of my neck and pulls me down to crash his lips with mine. Slamming into me from underneath, I find my release as he finds his with me. I lay beside him and he kisses me softly. "Fuck I could get used to that." he says. "Me too baby." I say. Getting up and getting dressed, he asks "Where are you going?" Smiling, I say "Going to make my Old Man breakfast. You good with that Killer?" I ask. Smirking, he gets up and says "Let's cook together." I look at him shocked and he says "I can cook."

Walking into the kitchen, I get the steak out of the fridge and say "Cut this up for me. Small squares." He takes the steak and does as I ask. I get the eggs and cheese out and start mixing them in a bowl. Getting the skillet ready, I take the steak that he's cut and put it in the skillet and let it brown. Once it's about done, I take it out and I put them in the muffin pan after I spray it. Then I pour the mixture into the cups and put it in the oven. "What did you just do?" he asks. "They will be omelet muffins. Trust me." I say. When they are done, I take them out and hand him one. "These are amazing babe." he looks at me shocked. "Told you." I say. We finish them off and once we're done and the kitchen is cleaned, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom for another round before we head to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Walking into the office at work, I clock in and start working on invoices while Happy is in the garage. Gemma comes in and asks "How was the party last night?" she asks. "It was...um...eventful." I tell her. She looks at me confused and asks "What happened?" I smirk and say "Well, we were at a porn party and...how did Jax put it? Oh yeah. When in Rome." I say. "Holy shit. Please tell me you didn't." she says. "I took my Old Man to one of the back rooms and took advantage of the facilities." I tell her. "I love you sweetheart." she says laughing. "Oh that's not all. When we got there, Happy went to talk to Jax and Ima started her shit wanting to know who invited me. Then she walked in on Happy fucking me on the desk. When we came back out, we saw her glaring and he might have pinned me to the wall and kissed me before throwing me over his shoulder to carry me out to head home." I tell her and she busts out laughing. "So I take it things are going good on that front?" she asks. "I don't think things could get better." I tell her and she smiles. "I do need a favor." I tell her. "What's that sweetheart?" she asks. "Shopping trip?" I ask. She stands and I head to Happy to tell him I'm leaving. "Hap?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says. "I'm going to do a little shopping with Gemma." I say. He hands me his debit card and says "Get whatever you want." I kiss him softly and say "I love you." He smirks and says "I love you too baby."

I head out to the SUV and we take off out of the lot. "What's first?" she asks. "I need my hair done. I want to do something that's not me." I tell her and she smirks. "You gonna cut all that hair off?" she asks. "Oh yeah." I say smiling. We head to the salon and once that's done, my hair is just above my shoulders in a layered cut. Losing fifteen inches of hair and coloring it deep violet. The beautician even did my makeup with a smokey eye for me. Then we went shopping at the mall and found a few pairs of skinny jeans, I left one pair on, several form fitting tops that showed just the right amount of cleavage and I left a royal blue one on since that's Happy's favorite color and bought a new pair of knee high stiletto boots. "You ready to head back baby girl?" Gemma asks. "Yeah. You think Happy will like this?" I ask and she says "He's going to love it. But baby, you don't need to do this for him." she tells me. "I didn't. I did it for me. I needed a new look. I haven't updated my look since I graduated high school. It's time for the real me to come out. I know Happy loves me and only wants me. This is for me." I tell her and she smiles.

We pull onto the lot and get out of the car. The guys don't notice me until I was right up to Happy and tap his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me and his eyes go wide. "Holy fuck." he says as he looks me up and down. "You like?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Fuck yeah. You look amazing." he says. "That you do Lass but why the change?" Chibs asks. "I'm not the same person I was when I started working here and decided it was time to show the real me for a change. I've always wanted to do something this drastic but never had the nerve. Now I do." I tell them and they all smile. Happy pulls me close and asks "Are you comfortable?" I smile and say "I am. Gemma let me have complete say over everything. I actually feel great." I tell him. "Good." he says before leaning down to my ear and growls "Dorm. Now." he says and I start laughing before he grabs my hand and pulls me to the dorm.

Walking inside and locking the door, I back away from him and towards the bed. "What are you gonna do big man?" I ask smirking. He doesn't say anything. He climbs up the bed and over me and looks at me like I'm his prey. "You have no clue what you're doing to me." he growls. "Show me Happy." I whisper before his lips crash with mine. We spend the next couple of hours with him devouring and worshiping my body like it's the last time he gets to touch me. When we come up for air, he puts his forehead to mine and says "Marry me." I cup his face and pull him to look at me. "What?" I ask. "Marry me Kelsey." he says again. I feel the tears build up in my eyes and kiss him softly before whispering "Yes." He kisses me hard and when we come up for air, he reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a small box. "Happy?" I ask. He places the ring on my left ring finger and says "I bought this when I got your necklace. I saw it and bought it because after that first night, laying under the stars together, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so fucking much." he tells me, looking into my eyes. "I love you Happy. I always have." I tell him before he kisses me softly.

We get up and head to the main room after getting dressed and see that the party is still in full swing. He pulls me to the bar and yells "Everybody shut the fuck up." Everyone looks at him and the music is turned down. He looks at Gemma and says "Gem, you got a wedding to plan." Everyone looks at us shocked and I hold up my hand and show my engagement ring and everyone comes over and congratulates us. Gemma gets to me and says "You two pick a date and we'll get this thing planned." she tells me. "Thanks Momma." I say and she smiles wide. I look at Tig and ask "When we get married, you're giving me away right?" I ask. "Hell yeah." he says before pulling me into a hug. We spend the rest of the night talking to our family and drinking before heading back to the dorm to spend the rest of the night making love and just talking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Getting up and heading to the main room, I get to the bar and see Happy sitting there staring into his cup of coffee, lost in his thoughts. I walk over and take the seat next to him and the prospect puts a coffee in front of me. Happy looks over at me and I ask "Are you okay Hap?" He leans over and kisses me and says "Yeah babe. Just thinking." he tells me. "About what?" I ask, concerned. He looks at my engagement ring and I ask "Are you having second thoughts?" He pulls me close and says "Not even close." before kissing me softly. "Then what is it?" he asks. "I know chicks always dream about big huge weddings…" he starts and I cut him off. "Hey, no. I'm not one of those girls. I just want our family there with us. I'd like to get married here, you in your jeans and kutte and me in just a simple sundress. Nothing major. To me it's more about the vows than it is the dress or the party." I tell him. "Are you sure baby?" he asks. "Absolutely." I say. "Fuck I love you." he says and I start laughing. "Anything that's bothering you, don't think you can't talk to me." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "One week from today." He says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Okay." I say before kissing him softly. "I'll talk to Gemma." I tell him and he hands me his debit card and says "Whatever you want baby." Kissing him softly, I head out of the clubhouse and into the office to clock in.

Seeing Gemma sitting there, I tell her "We set a date." She smiles and says "When?" I smile and say "One week from today. But I just want something small, here at the clubhouse." I tell her. "Just family?" she asks. "Yeah. Just something simple and small." I tell her. "Good. Let's go and get started." she tells me. "I already have Happy's debit card." I tell her laughing. We walk out of the office and she gets Piney to watch the office. I was over to Happy and tell him "We're heading out." I tell him. "Love you babe." he says. "Love you too Hap." I tell him and I see Bobby standing to the side. "Hey Bobby." I say and he walks over as Happy puts his arms around me. "What's going on Sweetheart?" He asks. "I was wondering, aren't you ordained?" I ask. "I am." He tells me. I look at Happy and he nods. I look back at Bobby and say "We'd love it if you married us." He pulls me from Happy and hugs me and says "I would be honored Sweetheart." When he lets go he hugs Happy and I kiss his cheek before kissing Happy one more time before heading to meet Gemma at the car.

"So, what do we need to do?" Gemma asks. "Well, Tig's giving me away and Bobby is marrying us, so I we need flowers, a cake and a dress for me." I tell her. "What about rings?" she asks. "Happy has the rings. Bought them when he bought my engagement ring." I tell her and she smiles. "I can't believe I'm getting married. I never thought that I would even be with him, much less marrying him." I tell her. "I know baby but look how far you two have come. That man loves you something fierce." she tells me. "I know and I love him too. It's just...all I wanted was to show him that he was loved. I never imagined he'd love me this much. I don't think I have ever been this happy." I tell her. "I can tell. You're glowing." she tells me and I smile. After getting the flowers ordered, ordering the cake and finding my dress, I decide that I want to go barefoot during the wedding and reception but settle for a pair of sandals for when we go to leave. In that one afternoon, I have my entire wedding planned.

Getting back to the clubhouse, we go inside and I hand Happy his debit card while Gemma has the bags still in her car to take to her house so that Happy doesn't see the dress before the wedding. I go to take the stool next to him and he stops me and pulls me between his legs. Kissing me softly he asks "Did you get everything?" I smile and say "I did. Now all we have to do is show up here Saturday and we're set." I tell him. "Good. Thought we'd go for a ride." He tells me and I nod. "The sun is starting to go down as we head off the lot. We ride for a while and I see him turn down the same gravel road that he took me down for our first date.

Pulling up to the streams, we get off the bike and he takes a blanket out of his saddlebag and takes my hand and leads me to the same spot we were laying our first night together. Putting the blanket down, we spread it out and lay down on it and just look at the stars. I lay my head on his chest and his arms are around me. Neither of us say anything for a little bit and then he says "I love you Kelsey." I look up at him and say "I love you too." I look into his eyes and can't read him. "What's going on baby?" I ask. "I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you." he tells me and I sit up. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask. "Nothing bad baby. Nothing bad." he says and I relax a little. "What is it?" I ask. "I love you so much. I never thought about being a husband or taking an Old lady. I never thought about kids and shit before you." he says. "And now?" I ask. He sits up with me and says "I can't fucking wait to marry you and make you my wife. I can't wait to knock you the hell up and see you carrying our kids. I want all that shit with you. All that white picket fence shit. I thought that taking an Old Lady would make me soft but it's made me more careful, more aware, more fierce because I don't have to worry about me doing something for the club making you hate me. You never judge me. You love me for me. For the monster that lives inside of me but you make that monster calm. You make that monster stay where he needs to. I fucking love you with everything in me." he tells me and there are tears in my eyes. He cups my face and kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. Pulling back, I look at him and say "Make love to me Happy." He kisses me softly and makes love to me nice and slow in what now feels like 'our spot.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After we reach our release we redress and lay there together, my head on his chest and his arms around me. "I was telling Gemma, I honestly never thought I would be with you, much less be marrying you." I tell him. "You know I love you more than anything right?" he asks. "I know you do. That's another thing I was telling her. I just can't believe how much you love me and I love you more than anything but just when I think I can't love you more, you do something or say something that makes me love you that much more." I tell him. I look down and ask "Did you mean what you said about kids?" I ask. "Yeah. I did. Still do." he says. I move to my bag that's sitting next to the blanket and pull out an envelope and hand it to him. He opens the envelope and pulls out the contents. Looking at it and then at me, his eyes go wide. "Are you serious?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "Six weeks." I tell him. Pulling me closer he says "Why didn't you tell me, we would have taken your truck and not the bike?" he asks. "I am still early enough that it won't hurt me or the baby." I tell him. Kissing me deeply, he lays me down and hovers over me before he puts his hand on my stomach. When he breaks the kiss, he moves to put his lips near my stomach. "Hey kid. I can't wait to meet you but make sure you stay in there until you're ready. And be easy on you mom." he says and I can't help but smile.

We head back to the clubhouse and grab my truck before we head home. Walking inside, he takes out his phone and orders dinner. We sit on the couch and he pulls me into his lap. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and I feel his hand move to my stomach and feel him rub small circles. I break the kiss and ask "Are you happy about this?" He smiles softly and says "Yeah baby, I am. I am so fucking happy." he tells me. "I was scared to tell you. Didn't know how you'd feel about it but when you told me that you wanted to have kids, I knew it would be okay." I tell him. "Don't ever think you can't tell me anything. I will always be here for you just like I know you will be for me but little girl, we're getting married and having a kid. I could not be happier." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "When do you want to tell everyone?" he asks me. "We could tell them at the wedding?" I ask. "Yeah. That way we'll have everyone there." he tells me.

It's been a week since I told Happy that I'm pregnant. I am in Gemma's room, getting ready and she asks me "Are you okay honey? You look like you're going to get sick." I look at the woman that has been like a mother to me and say "I have to tell you something but you can't say anything. We're telling everyone at the wedding." I tell her and she smiles. "You're pregnant." she says and I nod. She hugs me and kisses my cheek and says "I'm happy for you. How far?" she asks. "Seven weeks." I tell her and she smiles. A minute later, Tig knocks on the door. "You ready doll?" he asks. "Hell yeah." I tell him.

He walks me to the makeshift aisle. Putting my hand in Happy's, Bobby asks "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Tig says "The club and I do." He kisses my cheek before taking his seat. "Do you Happy take Kelsey to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bobby asks. "I do." Happy says and I can't help but smile. "Do you Kelsey take Happy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bobby asks me. "I do." Jax hands Happy the rings and he hands me one. Putting the ring on his finger, I say "I vow to be a devoted wife, mother and Old Lady. I vow to love you, protect you and be all that you need and more." I say. He puts the ring on my finger and says "I vow to be a devoted husband, father and Old Man. I vow to love you, protect you and treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." he says and we all start laughing. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride." Bobby says and Happy pulls me closer and kisses me deeply and I start laughing into the kiss. When we separate, everyone cheers and Happy yells "Hey, hey, hey. We got one more thing." Everyone quietens down and he says "I knocked her up." Everyone smiles wife and comes to us to congratulate us on the marriage and the baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting around the clubhouse, I keep feeling contractions. Gemma is staying close. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Contractions aren't too bad. Still about half an hour apart." I tell her. I get up to start waking and my water breaks. "Happy. Let's go." Gemma yells. "What?" he asks. "Kid's coming." I say and he smiles wide. We all head outside, him helping me to Gemma's suv. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Momma." I smile and say "Love you Daddy." before he heads to his bike to follow us to the hospital.

Ten hours later, David Michael Lowman is born. The club is sitting in my hospital room, passing David around and I can't help but smile. I look at Happy and he's beaming with pride at our new son. "So, you gonna be okay with him following in his Old Man's footsteps?" Tig asks. "Oh yeah. I actually have him a little leather jacket and Gemma had a Reaper put on the back." I tell them and they all smile. After everyone leaves, Happy sits beside me while I am holding David and feeding him. "I love you Kels." he says. "I love you too Happy." I tell him and see something is on his mind. "What is it?" I ask. "I just still can't believe we're married and got a kid. Don't seem that long ago we barely spoke to each other." He tells me. "I know. But baby, I don't think I have ever been happier in my life." I tell him. "Me either babe. I got an amazing wife, perfect son. It don't get better than this." he says. "At least until we have another." I tell him laughing. "Hell yeah. House full. After you heal from him…" he starts. "Holy shit." I say laughing before he kisses me. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him before we both look down at our perfect little son.


End file.
